


Lexacoon and LionClarke meets Lexa and Clarke

by MovieWocher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Animals, Clexa, F/F, Other, jealous humans, lion, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: I love immochiball's lexacoon doodles so much that I got inspired to write this story about Clarke, Lexa, LionClarke, and Lexacoon. They all meet each other and instant connection! Who gets jealous with who?





	1. Finding LionClarke

“Come on, we have to go.”

“Just a few more minutes, Clarke.”                     

Clarke impatiently tapped her foot as she watched Lexa fussing at the lion cub they found a few minutes ago. They almost walked past it if not for the whimpering sound that made Lexa turn her head to investigate. The instant Lexa saw the cub, she had fallen in love with it.  

“Maybe we should take it with us.” Lexa said as she kneeled down to the ground and gathered the trembling cub in her arms.  

“Lexa, we’re still two days away from Polis on foot. We can’t just go around and collect any animals that we like. We don’t have time to carry them with us.”

“Look at it, Clarke. Look at it.” Lexa said as she stood up and lifted the cub to Clarke’s face. The cub stopped making sounds and stared oddly at Clarke. Clarke stared back. There was something familiar with the baby animal but she couldn’t quite identify what it was. Then the cub extended its tiny paw to Clarke.  

“And it’s all alone,” Lexa continued. She then embraced the cub tightly to her chest which started the mewing again.

“She,” Clarke said without thinking.

“What?”

“It,” Clarke pointed at the cub, “is a she.”

“Oh,” Lexa exclaimed as she lifted the cub again to examine it. “You are right,” she said as she glanced at Clarke with a nod and brought back the cub, who was now mewing contently, to her chest.

“Mama lion will probably be back here in here a few minutes. I don’t want to wait to see her reaction when she sees you playing with her baby.”

Lexa looked sorrowfully at the cub, then she sighed. “You’re probably right,” Lexa said as she placed the cub back down to the ground. “Good bye girl,” she said as she patted the cub one last time before standing up. They’ve only taken a few steps when they heard the cub mewing. This time, it sounded like it was crying again. The cub seemed to realize that the two humans were leaving her. She ran towards them as fast as her little paws carried her. The moment she reached Lexa, the cub rubbed her head on her boots.

Clarke looked at Lexa’s face and knew she lost this battle. In all the months that she knew her, never once had she seen the Commander show any emotion bordering on sadness and pain but now Clarke can see Lexa’s eyes watering.

Clarke watched Lexa lift the cub up again and nuzzled her with her nose. “We can’t take her away from her mother,” Clarke said without any conviction. The cub turned her head towards Clarke and looked at her oddly again. Then she started mewing in a slightly different tone as she moved her eyes to the area behind Clarke. Instinctively, Clarke examined the bushes and trees behind her. After a few seconds, she let out a silent gasp. Lexa was about to follow her when Clarke waved her away. With one last look at the ground, she walked back to where Lexa was standing with the cub in her arms. “I found the mama lion. She’s dead.” Then for the first time since finding the cub, she reached out to stroke the cub’s head gently. The lioness looked like she had been dead for at least a day. The cub must have found her and have been crying since. “We might as well take her.”

Sighing with unconcealed relief, Lexa fixed her hold on the cub and started walking towards the direction of Polis. Clarke followed behind them. They had been walking for almost four hours when Clarke started to feel something strange in her chest that she can’t quite identify. Then after watching Lexa nuzzle the cub once more and whisper God-knows-what in its little ears, Clarke realized what it was. She was jealous of the little cub.  


	2. Hello there, Lexacoon

“What do you mean she cannot be disturbed?” Clarke asked Lexa’s guard, glaring at him, as she tried to open the door.

“My apologies Wanheda, but she clearly stated that she doesn’t wish to be disturbed for an hour unless it is an emergency.” The guard answered as he blocked Clarke.

“Fine,” Clarke said as she gave up. Then when the guard relaxed, Clarke charged past him and opened the door. She was only a few steps in when she stopped. The guard following Clarke bumped into her. Lexa who was sitting on the floor had stood up but relaxed when she saw Clarke. Lexa nodded to the guard to leave them alone. When the door closed, a movement at Lexa’s feet drew Clarke’s eyes downward.

The cub walked over to Clarke and sniffed around her boots. Then suddenly it started jumping around her.

“What’s the matter with her?” Clarke asked as she tried to walk pass the cub.

“She remembers you,” Lexa answered with a smile.

“So what were you doing?” Clarke asked as her eyes scanned the room for any clues. “Your guard told me that you were not to be disturbed.”

“Well, if you have to know, I have been spending time with this little fellow here.” Lexa said as she called the cub, who scampered up to her.

“Really? Lexa, we have a lot of things to do. You can’t just stop your day to play around.” Clarke said as she shook her head.

“I know. And I find that spending time with her relaxes my mind and allows me to think more clearly.”

“You are playing.” Clarke repeated, her brows furrowed.

“Clarke, that is not how you to talk to your Commander,” Lexa warned as she straightened up, no longer smiling.

“Are we really fi ---” Clarke didn’t get to finish as the cub started yapping at her. It wasn’t threatening but the cub did not look happy.  “Is she… is she scolding me?”

The frown disappeared from Lexa’s face, replaced by a smirk. “Okay, let’s get back to work.”

The following night, Clarke was sitting beside Octavia as they ate dinner. She was complaining the entire time that finally Octavia snapped back at her. “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“Polis feels like it’s suffocating.”

Octavia looked around the humongous room. “Clarke you spent almost 18 years in a space station and now that we are on the ground, you’re experiencing some sort of claustophobia?”  

Clarke shrugged.

“Maybe you just need a vacation away from all the politics here.” Octavia said thoughtfully as she chewed on the roasted meat. “I know! We should go on a hunt.”

“I like that sound of that.” Clarke said as she smiled for the first time that day.

***

“What took you so long?” Octavia asked when Clarke finally arrived at the entrance of Polis, carrying her supplies for the three day hunt they planned.

“I had to fight off Lexa’s order to have guards accompany us. And then I had to watch her play with her lion cub before she finally relented.”

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy?” Octavia teased as they started walking.

“Are you serious?”

“Well, not that I was closely following the drama between you and the Commander but I noticed that for the past few weeks you haven’t been spending a lot of time together.”

“It’s her fault. Whenever she’s free, she with the cub. When we’re together, she can’t stop talking about it.” Clarke said as she kicked some rocks.

“I’ve seen the cub, she sorts of resembles of you.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“Your hair, when it’s clean and it’s fur is almost the same color. If there are other people in the room, the cub goes around the room, yapping about. It almost feels like it is ordering us around. Sounds familiar?” Octavia laughed. “And one time, when I had to talk to Heda, I went to her room and the cub was lying at her feet. And do you know what she was doing?”

“What?”  

“The cub was looking at the Commander adoringly. Just like you when you think no one’s watching.” Octavia teased.

“Cut it out.” Clarke said but can’t help out letting a smile out. As she breathed in the fresh air, she began to feel a bit better.

***

It was the last day of the hunt and Octavia and Clarke were lugging a wild boar between them. They were on their way back to Polis. With sweat running down her face, Clarke asked for a quick stop. They laid down the boar and was sitting on some rocks, when a rustling on the bush behind them led them to investigate.

Clarke held up a hand to Octavia and then parted the bushes. Clarke froze as a small raccoon looked up at her in alarm. Then Octavia let out a shriek and ran away.

“Get away from that thing Clarke. Raccoons are dangerous. They have rabies, they carry diseases and are known to attack humans. They also like to destroy and steal stuff.”

Clarke looked at Octavia who was now standing on a rock and then back to the raccoon who was standing still and staring at her, holding a fruit in its tiny paws.

“Clarke, trust me on this one. What did you think I did when I was stuck in our room the whole time? I read. And raccoons are not good news.”

Clarke looked back and forth between Octavia and the raccoon, then with an apologetic smile to the raccoon, she slowly backed away from it. Octavia came down from her perch and then they carefully picked up their bag and the boar and started walking. After some time, they forgot about the incident and they begin to walk more freely.

After a couple of hours, they decided to rest again. When Clarke leaned down to get water from her pack, she found herself staring at the same raccoon they saw earlier. Clarke looked at Octavia and saw that she was busy with her own bag. Clarke looked back at the raccoon that was still staring at her.  

“Hey there buddy. Have you been following us?” Clarke silently said.

The raccoon chittered for a second and then brought its paws from behind its back. It then raised its paws and offered a berry to Clarke.

“Is that for me?”

The raccoon nodded its head enthusiastically.

Clarke accepted the fruit. She bit into it and chewed carefully as she smiled at the raccoon. She then heard Octavia walking towards her and without another thought, she grabbed the surprised raccoon and unceremoniously dumped it inside her bag. Muttering an apology, she patted the bag gently and stood up to face Octavia.

“We should get moving. It’s going to be dark soon.”

“Yeah, sure.”


	3. All Four in Polis

Clarke and Octavia arrived well past dusk. They left the boar with the cooks, got some food for their dinner, and parted ways. Clarke couldn’t wait to get back to her room. Once she was inside, she opened her bag and found the raccoon asleep.  She carefully lifted it out of her bag and laid it on her bed. The raccoon stirred and then within seconds, it woke up. Its eyes widened in fear as it looked around the unfamiliar room. Clarke called out to the animal and gently stroked its body.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

The raccoon looked up at Clarke, recognition lighted up its eyes. It started to calm down.

Clarke smiled as she placed the plate of food next to the raccoon. Then she started breaking the bread into small pieces. “I’m sure you’re hungry. Eat.”

The raccoon gingerly reached out for bread and was about to bring it to its mouth, when it suddenly looked up at Clarke again. It lifted the bread to Clarke.

“Are we back to feeding me again?” Clarke asked with a laugh.

The raccoon just stared at her expectantly, its paws still stretched out.

“Okay, but the next one is for you.” Clarke said as she accepted the small piece of bread.

Satisfied, the raccoon turned back to the plate and started eating. The plate was still half full when there was a knock at the door.

“You have to keep quiet, okay?” Clarke said to the raccoon as she stood up and left it sitting on the bed. She opened the door only a few inches and was greeted by the sight of Lexa.

“I heard you were back.” Lexa said.

“Yes, we just arrived,” Clarke answered. “Octavia and I killed a boar.”

Lexa nodded thoughtfully. “We had a busy day as well here. A new clan was discovered and its representatives came here,” Lexa said, then she suddenly knotted her brows together. Clarke usually invited her inside her room. “Is everything okay?” Lexa whispered as her eyes darted around.

“Of course,” Clarke answered as she forced a laugh. “It’s just been a long day and I really want to rest.”

Then a chittering at the floor caught both of their attention. The raccoon left the bed and is now staring at the Commander.

“Clarke, there is a rodent in your room.” Lexa said in alarm as she stepped backward, getting her knife from her belt.

“It’s not a rodent.” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa inside. “It’s a raccoon. Octavia said they are dangerous but this one is not.”

“Dangerous?” Lexa said as she leaned down to study the raccoon. The raccoon lifted its head and stared back.  They looked at each other curiously until Clarke couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Lexa, just relax.”

The sound of her voice caused both Lexa and the raccoon to look at her. That’s when Clarke noticed that Lexa had her war paint on. She felt a bubble coming up from inside her. She tried to stop it, she really did but it eventually got its own way and escaped. Clarke started giggling.  

“What’s so funny?” Lexa asked puzzled.

“Nothing.” Clarke answered as she faked a cough, trying to cover the fact that she was still giggling.

“It seemed friendly enough.” Lexa said as she straightened up and slipped back her knife to its sheath, ignoring the blonde whose shoulder was still shaking. “But you still have to be careful.”

Clarke looked at the raccoon who returned to the bed and whose attention is back at the plate of food, although it kept glancing at Lexa. “We’ll be fine,” Clarke managed to spit out.

Lexa walked out of the room but not before looking back at the raccoon one last time. And to Clarke’s surprise, she saw the raccoon and Lexa nod at each other.  

***

A week had passed and Clarke found herself being summoned by the Commander. When she reached the door, the guards immediately opened it for her.

“Thanks,” Clarke said as she entered. She saw Lexa standing by the table and studying some maps. Clarke tapped her foot to get her attention.

“I haven’t seen you for a couple of days, Clarke,” Lexa said as she faced Clarke. “Are you well?”

“I’m fine, Lexa. I’ve just been busy.”

“I’ve been told that you have requested for some wood, nails, and fabric to be brought to your room.”

“Are you spying on me?” Clarke asked, her eyes narrowing.

“It’s my duty to know what’s going on around Polis.”

Clarke stared at Lexa and found no malice in her features, only concern. Her face softened. “I was building a bed for my raccoon.”

“Oh,” Lexa simply said. “So it’s still with you?”

“Yes, she’s still with me,” Clarke answered. “I kindda like the little bandit. Whenever there are other people around, not that I invite a lot of people in my room but let’s say Raven is there, she’d act so serious and distant but when it’s just us, she’d come over and cuddle with me.”

“Cuddle?”

“Yes. She’s actually very sweet.”

The door opened and a newly bathed cub came rushing in. Lexa kneeled down as she stroked the cub’s head in welcome. The cub then tilted her head to the side sensing another presence in the room. When she saw Clarke, she scampered towards her.

“The cub misses you.” Lexa said as Clarke leaned down to lift the small lion.

“Just the cub?” Clarke asked.

Lexa reddened slightly as she turned her attention back to the maps.

“Hi there.” Clarke said to the cub, that she was holding at arms’ length. The cub yapped in response. “I know, I know. I haven’t been very good at being present but I’m here now.” The cub mewed as she extended her paws towards Clarke.

“She wants you to hold her closer,” Lexa said from a distance.

Clarke brought the cub closer and cradled it. The cub purred contently as it leaned on Clarke’s chest.

“I have an idea,” Lexa said as she walked towards Clarke and the cub. “Why don’t we introduce your raccoon to my lion? And maybe we can start spending some time together again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been posting everyday but I will be out for the next few days, so the last chapter will be posted on... on a day that is not tomorrow. But would love to hear your feedback nevertheless. Anything you want me to include as the two finally meet?
> 
> Was planning for only three chapters but decided to go to four so that I can give some time for Clarke and Lexacoon to bond. Hopefully that's ok :)


	4. Blessings

Lexa, holding the cub in her arms, knocked on Clarke’s door. Then as they agreed, she opened the door after a minute and came in. She found Clarke whispering to the raccoon that was laying in her arms. Lexa slowly walked over to where Clarke was standing and turned to face the lion cub to the raccoon. The animals finally saw each other.

No sounds were exchanged as the animals stared at each other. Then the cub looked up at Lexa, looking puzzled. Then she looked back at the raccoon. She spent the next few seconds, looking back and forth between Lexa and the raccoon. The raccoon on the other hand stayed still, but she laid her little paws on Clarke’s arm. Then with a nod at each other, both Clarke and Lexa placed the animals down on the floor.

The raccoon stood up on its hind legs and stayed still, her eyes tracking the cub’s movement. The cub slowly walked towards the raccoon, then around her, sniffing as she went. When she was finally back in front of the raccoon, to both Clarke’s and Lexa’s surprise, she crouched down and bowed her head. Then she straightened up and started purring and jumping around the raccoon.

The raccoon looked towards Clarke. Clarke sensing her hesitation, smiled and nodded at her. With the encouragement, the raccoon went down on all four legs and started chasing the cub.

Clarke sighed in relief.  She and Lexa watched the two animals play around.

“I think this is going well.” Lexa said.

“Yeah. They’re getting along just fine.”           

Without bothering the animals, they silently left the room to get back to their duties.  When they returned that night, they found the two sleeping on the bed, on top of each other. Lexa gently roused the cub and lifted her. The raccoon woke up and started chattering, causing the cub to wake up as well.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see each other again tomorrow.” Clarke said as she stroked the raccoon but the raccoon shimmied out of her grasp and ran towards Lexa and the cub. When she saw the cub was looking at her with half opened eyes, the raccoon bent down and bowed.   

The two women looked at each other in astonishment, as a certain memory was called in mind. Lexa, then set down the cub. “Say goodbye now.” The cub nuzzled the raccoon and then reluctantly followed her human outside.

The next few days, Lexa would pass by every morning and leave the lion cub in Clarke’s room. Then she and Clarke would leave together and return at night. One night, as they were sitting on the bed, talking about the day’s events and watching the animals play, Lexa hesitantly reached out for Clarke’s hand. Finding no resistance, she cradled it between hers. It hasn’t been a second, when she felt something bump into her legs. She looked down and saw the raccoon glaring at hers and Clarke’s joint hands. She quickly removed her hands. The raccoon nodded at her then went back to playing with the cub.

“Did you see that?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“Yeah, that was ---.”

But before Clarke can continue, a ruckus from where the animals were standing caught their attention. The cub and the raccoon were yapping at each other, not too happily. 

“It looks like they are arguing,” Clarke said.

Lexa just nodded.                                                                                                                                                                           

Then after a few seconds, the raccoon came back and climbed up on Clarke’s lap. She reached over to Lexa to get a grip of her hand. Then with a deep breath, the raccoon tried to pull Lexa’s hand towards Clarke with all her might. Clarke’s brows furrowed as she looked at the struggling raccoon. “I think she wants us to hold hands again,” Clarke said.

Lexa reached out for Clarke’s hand.

The raccoon looked over and checked that the two hands were intertwined. Satisfied, she jumped down and went back to the cub.

So now, the two were sitting there, awkwardly holding hands as they watched the cub and the raccoon play once again.

“I think… your raccoon just gave us her blessings after a heated discussion with my cub,” Lexa said.

Clarke burst out laughing as Lexa looked on with an amused expression. After she calmed down, Clarke leaned towards Lexa, with her head on Lexa’s shoulders. It was a good day.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is all around!
> 
> This is the end of the story but I added a little something that can be seen in Chapter 5. If you want tight happy endings, please stop at this point. Continue at your own risk.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Do not read this chapter, if you want a happy, no fuss ending. You can end the story at Chapter 4. This chapter/epilogue is what happens next when you realize that sometimes love means breaking your own heart. You have been warned!

**Epilogue**

One afternoon, Lexa and Clarke returned earlier than usual. They found the two animals sitting side by side by the window and looking over the forest.

“Do you think they miss it? Being out there, I mean,” Clarke asked.

Lexa frowned as she pondered over the question.  

“We can’t keep them here forever. This place is too small for them, too restrictive,” Clarke continued.

“I know.”

This conversation was the reason why after six months since meeting the cub and raccoon, Lexa and Clarke found themselves at the edge of Polis with their animals.

“Hey baby,” Clarke said to the raccoon. “You take care of yourself and your friend, okay? And if you ever need me, you can go back here and find me.” The raccoon looked on sadly as she put her paws on Clarke’s face. “I’m going to miss you.”

Clarke who was teary eyed look over at Lexa, who was no longer hiding the fact that she was sobbing. She had her arms around the not-so-little lion cub, who was also whimpering. “You’re a big girl now. I know you’ll be fine.” She gently shooed the cub away. “Out there is where you both belong.”

The cub hesitantly took a step forward to the raccoon, then she turned her head towards Lexa. She looked like she was about to run back when the raccoon closed the gap between them.

Clarke walked over to Lexa and had her turn her back. “It’s going to be harder for them if we stay and watch,” Clarke whispered. After a few seconds, they heard some rustling and then it was quiet. When they turned around, the lion cub and the raccoon were gone. Lexa began to cry harder. Clarke took a cloth from her pocket and gently wiped the tears from Lexa’s face. “It’s the right thing for them. They belong out there. Not in the tower. Don’t cry, Lexa.”

“I’m the Commander. I do not cry,” Lexa said still sobbing as she moved her face away from Clarke’s reach.

“Of course, you don’t.” Clarke said as she handed the cloth to Lexa who roughly dabbed it in her eyes.  

“Do you think they’ll be ok?” Lexa asked in a quiet voice.

“They are together. I have a feeling, they’ll be just fine.”

***

The next few months, Clarke would occasionally find some random fruit, always two pieces, on her bed. She didn’t really pay too much attention to it until one time, she found a berry similar to what the raccoon gave her when they first met. As she stared at it and twirled it in her finger, she finally realized who had been leaving the fruits.

On the days that they’d travel, Clarke was always on the lookout for the lion and raccoon. She hadn’t seen them but once in a while, she’d see a flash of gold and brown at the corner of her eyes. When she would turn to Lexa to ask her about it, she’d always find her staring forward with a smile playing on her lips. Clarke knew she didn’t have to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this ending part 2 is not too sad because even with them parting, I know that they are all better and happy for it. 
> 
> Thank you Immochiball for the inspiration! Love love lexacoon and lion!clarke and all their friends! For those who haven't seen them yet, check out http://immochiball.tumblr.com/ for all the wonderful artwork!


End file.
